


Bonded

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Handcuffed to Bed, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omegaverse, broken bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There were many people who could tell you what it felt like to lose a mate, but very few who could tell you the pain of the loss when your mate was still alive.Nigel was now one of those unlucky few.





	Bonded

There were many people who could tell you what it felt like to lose a mate, but very few who could tell you the pain of the loss when your mate was still alive. 

Nigel was now one of those unlucky few. 

A hole, that's what it felt like. A gigantic hole had been dug inside him and begged to be filled again. He'd long since run out of tears, the hollow loneliness was almost preferable to the months were he'd miss Adam not being around. 

He deserved this, losing the one fucking good thing he'd had. Alphas like him didn't get happy endings, most died just as they'd come into the world: cold and screaming. 

It killed him to imagine Adam someplace feeling this emptiness even if his little omega had asked for the bond break. 

Adam shouldn't have to go through this. What a selfish asshole he'd been to give him the bite at all. 

He closed his eyes and tried to calm the need, his teeth ached and he whimpered for want of Adam's scent. 

Darko had looked at him with pity when he left and didn't even say a word when he'd handcuffed him to the headboard. The doctors had said twelve hours and it would end. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for that long so this was best, and Darko would be back when the alarm went off. 

The clock next to the bed read nine thirty. 

It had only been two hours. 

Nigel hoped he passed out from the pain. 

There were moments in hour three where he surprised himself by thoughts of someone besides Adam. He thought of Gabi, of her tits and her warm smile that never quite reached her eyes. She'd been a beta, a healthy fucking choice, and when she left him for another beta Nigel had been so angry. Not even hurt, just angry.

He would've killed them both, wanted to, and been happier for it.

When Adam left all he'd done was hurt, and would've done anything to make things right again. 

Nigel knew he was a goner the moment he laid eyes on Adam Raki. That curious blue eyed stare, his little smile when Nigel had given him some star bullshit after he'd ruined his day with an angry yell meant for someone else.

The thought of Adam made him moan, sweat already soaked through his clothes and he cursed his stupidity for doing this with them on. 

He thought about the moment Adam saw him kill Sonny Abbott, the shock and fear in his eyes. Adam wouldn't even let Nigel touch him after and he remembered the scent of fear was the last he smelled on him before mere hours ago. That pain helped ground him so he made it worse and let those horrible words echo in his brain. 

'I don't want you to be my alpha anymore.'

Hour three ended with Nigel's mouth buried in the pillow to quiet his sobs. 

He didn't know how many hours had gone by before he passed out. 

Four? 

Five? 

Nigel was amazed at the how far gone he was so soon, because he woke to Adam's scent. It was faint but he knew it anywhere, almost a tease that quickly threatened to undo him. 

He sobbed, bit his lip so hard he drew blood, and tears obscured his vision. He heard a guttural devastated noise shook him to the core till he realized it came from him. 

There was a crash and he thought nothing of it, conscious of the sudden onslaught of scent that accompanied the noise. 

"Oh fuck."

A heavy breathed, "Alpha," made him shake his head. 

"No, no, no."

Nigel closed his eyes tight and felt that bed move, his dick suddenly swelled and a clever hand reached inside his jeans to touch. 

"Alpha."

"Go, you have to--"

Adam ripped open his shirt and Nigel opened his eyes, startled to see red blood dribbled from a wound in Adam's forehead. 

"Star what did you do to your head?"

"Alpha," the way he said it was so sad, his nose against Nigel's neck felt like heaven. 

Nigel groaned and tried to shake himself out of the haze of want. 

"Darling," he breathed, "You have to stop."

Adam looked up, his eyes shining with tears. "Alpha pl--"

Nigel used his leg to kick Adam back, the grunt of pain as he watched his omega nearly fell off the bed painful as fuck but it got Adam further away. 

"Go."

Adam's hand touched his leg. 

"I don't want you to..."

His hand crept under Nigel's pant leg. 

Nigel growled, kicked out again and said firmly, "GO!"

A deep howl ripped right through Adam and he pounced, his eyes wild as he tore at Nigel's jeans. 

"Adam n--"

Nigel would remember later how loud his panting was, how wet his tongue felt and how warm he was inside. He hardly remembered anything before the rightness that spread through his body again when Adam bit him. 

He came almost instantly and howled when Adam spilled between them. His knot swelled and locked tight together their bodies he wished he could hold Adam but his omega held him. Adam scented him fully and his purr vibrated through them both. 

Nigel woke up later to Darko's low whistle and Adam's growl when he tried to touch him. 

"Shit, call him off."

"Star--"

Adam tightened his grip on him. 

"Go away."

Darko shook the key. "Never thought you'd have it in you, Precious. Broke the window?"

Adam whispered, "Yes. Please leave the key and go."

Darko clicked his tongue. 

"You know you can only do that once, yeah? You can't," he set the key down, "break the bond again."

"Go away."

Darko said nothing but shared a pitied look with Nigel before he left. 

The minute he unlocked his cuffs Nigel got off the bed and went to shower. He was sore all over almost down to his bones. Adam would resent him for the rest of their fucking lives for this, being bonded now to a killer forever. 

He thought about getting a new place or moving back to Adam's, separate bedrooms and only fucking in heat cycles. It could work, would have to because they were bonded for good this time. 

Nigel's hand went to the mark on his neck, high up and deep. He smiled, smug that his Star could bite that hard and that long. He sighed and his cock twitched at the memory, eager to relive it. 

He started to stroke along his length, slow and steady slides that made him bite his lip. 

Adam's scent trickled in just as he started to feel himself get closer, a deep groan came unbidden now that he knew the omega was in the room. 

Nigel could smell Adam's want, his slick scent heavy as he touched the shower door. 

"Don't," he growled, barely able to help himself. 

A pause. 

"Nigel--"

Nigel took let go of himself and opened the curtain. "You didn't want to be here yesterday."

Adam whispered, "I want to be here now."

"Cuz of fucking hormones! You don't want me, darling, and we both know it."

Adam's lip curled as he spat out, "You scared me! You weren't the same person, you--"

Nigel grabbed his neck hard, a gasp of surprise came out of Adam as he pulled them close. Adam's breath ghosted across his lips and he could feel him tremble. 

"I've ALWAYS been that person. I've just never shown you."

"Show me now."

Nigel grabbed him with both hands and didn't care if he hurt him. He crushed their mouths together hard and grinded his cock against Adam's own. The water should have muted the scent of him but instead it clogged Nigel's nose. He pulled back and sniffed at his neck, bit little marks and Adam purred with every one. 

"Please," Adam sighed and ran his fingers through Nigel's hair. 

He ignored him, pulled back and stared. 

Adam's cheeks were flushed, tears filled his eyes, and his mouth was swollen from Nigel's kisses. He'd never looked more beautiful. 

"You want me Star?"

Adam nodded, "It hurt so bad," he swallowed thickly, "I missed you even before, I shouldn't have missed you but I--"

Nigel turned him to face the tile and scented the back of his neck. He rocked his cock against Adam's hole and Nigel smiled when every movement he made was met. 

"I'll do it again," he whispered. 

Adam groaned. "I know."

"Kill dozens of useless assholes who--"

Adam surprised him and turned off the water. He pushed Nigel back and turned to face him. 

"Last night."

Nigel touched his cheek. "You shouldn't have done it alone."

"I wasn't," Adam confessed, "Harlan was with me."

"He lives in New York, Star."

"He was on the phone," Adam sighed, "He hates you but he's the one who told me to come here."

Nigel touched the cut on his forehead, "You hurt yourself."

Adam closed his eyes. "I was upset. I didn't like feeling you gone, that wasn't what I thought it would feel like. I thought it would be better."

He pressed his lips to the wound. 

"Darling, are you sure you want this?"

"I love you, Nigel. Show me who you are."

Nigel lifted him up into his arms and Adam wrapped his legs around him as they left the bathroom. He threw him down on the bed and Adam rolled onto his belly to present. His slick already slid freely down his thighs and Nigel licked up the mess, ignored everywhere but his hole as Adam purred. 

"Alpha," the word felt different now, "Show me."

Nigel growled, rolled him on his back and lifted Adam's legs to his shoulders. He teased his cock against his hole and Adam gasped. 

"See me, Darling?"

"Nigel."

He thrust in and didn't stop, his face against Adam's neck as he canted his hips and drank in every moan. They'd spent months away from each other before the bond break, being apart for so long had felt like years, and Nigel wouldn't let him leave again. 

Not now and not ever.

He felt Adam shudder and reached between them to hold his cock. 

"Not yet, Star." 

Adam moaned and Nigel fucked into him again, teased his teeth against Adam's neck with every thrust till he felt his knot begin to swell. 

"You're mine," he growled, "Mine, mine, mine."

Adam keened and his cry made Nigel cum hard, knot swollen as he continued to thrust in relentlessly. He growled and Adam hissed, "Please, please, please!"

The first taste of Adam's blood when he bit made Nigel tear up and his hold slipped on Adam's cock. The feel of cum against his belly made Nigel bite harder. 

Adam purred, thrust up, and pulled him closer. 

Nigel licked the wound before he scented his neck, and the feel of his knot locked inside was different now. 

"Star."

Adam pet his head. "That wasn't scary. I think you were holding back."

Nigel lifted his head and settled Adam's legs around him. He hefted him up into his lap and they both groaned as he spilled inside again. 

"You expected blood? Scars?"

Adam scented his neck and pressed kisses do Nigel's mark. "Yes. Bruises, maybe. I wouldn't mind bruises."

Nigel chuckled and turned them on their sides, the position still not exactly comfortable. He touched Adam's cheek. 

"I never want to scare you again."

Adam leaned in and pressed a kiss to his mouth. "You're my alpha," he rubbed his nose against Nigel's, "I want you. I never--"

Nigel kissed Adam quiet and the taste of what he might've said made Nigel's heart burn in his chest. 

Adam was his mate again. 

Now that he knew what it was like without him, he would do everything he could to make Adam happy with him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
